


show don't tell

by ellenm (quasiradiant)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quasiradiant/pseuds/ellenm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're so damn hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	show don't tell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [darling you're still divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151209) by [ampersandand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersandand/pseuds/ampersandand). 



> ampersandand and i wrote to "you're so damn hot" by OK Go. hers is better.

There’s nowhere in Univille that serves martinis, Myka knows, but there’s a dive near the stop sign where the beer’s usually cold and the lights are always low. At the bar, Amy’s eyes soften in recognition. “Your usual?”

Myka flicks a glance over her shoulder. “Make it two,” she says, and Amy’s “sure thing” is drowned out by the glimmer of neon off Helena’s teeth, bared in a strange kind of smile, and the pull of denim over Helena’s slim thighs.

In the last booth, the too-narrow one in the back near the never-used jukebox, Helena’s knee presses against Myka’s under the table. “Bars haven’t changed much,” Helena says. She licks her lips. “Though I dare say the quality of the beer has declined.”

“I can,” Myka says, “get you something else.”

Helena laughs and shakes her head. “Oh, no. I’m acclimating. To—“

“—the future.” Myka smiles. To live in one’s own future without losing one’s past is just the kind of miracle a person should be able to find on a shelf in the Warehouse.

“That, too,” Helena says, and there may just be a flash of light when Helena’s hand replaces Helena’s knee against the inside of Myka’s leg.

Myka squeaks a little, something between “oh?” and “oh!” Helena’s hand is sure but not still: her thumb describes a circle against the inside of Myka’s leg.

“It seems to me,” Helena says, tilting her head forward so that her hair falls around her face, “that if we are to be responsible for one another’s lives, we must understand each other. You never know when the smallest detail could mean the difference between life and death.” Helena nods knowingly and takes a drink from her glass.

“Okay,” Myka says slowly. “Okay.” She would think she had imagined Helena’s touch on her leg, except that when Myka touches Helena’s hand with her own, Helena’s breath catches. Myka lets the moment stretch, unmoving, until Helena’s eyes narrow in confusion.

Myka draws Helena’s hand another inch up her thigh. Even in the low light, Myka can see Helena’s eyes darken. Myka isn’t sure what it means that Helena is so easily shaken, wonders if it’s a hundred years of sleep or something else entirely. All she knows is this: she’s willing to take as much time as necessary to find out.

Myka smiles. Myka parts her legs a little. Helena’s nails are a sharp surprise, even through her jeans. “I can think of a few things you might not know about me, but,” Myka says, “I’d be more than happy to show you.”

Helena looks at her, eyes a little wide. “I’m looking forward to it,” she finally says, and they don’t stay for a second round.


End file.
